project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgina Kerby
"Words are easy to say, but emotions betray the best intentions.” Appearance In her young years, Georgie was considered attractive but she didn't care. She had no interest in it at all actually, preferring to be the hot, yet slightly geeky, art student who spent way to much time with her cousin and his crazy best friend. When she grew older, she was usually paint splattered, hair up in a ponytail. She didn't really know much about makeup, even in her younger years, but these days she just doesn't care. All the woman cared about was her painting and her students. Clothing She's wearing a pair of paint splattered jeans and a black sweater shirt. Inventory *Dufflebag *Sleeping Bag *Water bottle *Sketch book *Knife *9mm Handgun with Ammo *Several huge barrells of gas Personality Georgie is extremely playful. She loves the arts and music and books and even movies... everything that has to do with art just makes the woman seemingly giddy. She also happens to have a minxish side. She enjoys things like pranks and generally messing around. She is considered a "free spirit", "good-time girl" and is a "wild-child" at heart. When she grew older this was even more so proven when she became a high school art teacher - after a few years of traveling of course. Unfortunately she's not just playful, she also has a darker side. She has horrible jealousy issues which - in high school - had gotten the better of her once or twice. Lucky for the people that once surrounded her, they didn't interact with the idiot who caused said jealousy. She is also protective, a little crazy, and never does what she should in situations. She was the center of life and passion in their little team, although not quite of normalcy and stability. While she may not exhibit the same social traits as her colleagues, she is actually rather intelligent. She is open, friendly, and caring, seeming to have taken on a nurturing role in the team. Her personality according to her coworkers is "quirky" which she seems to be aware of herself. She is also the most socially sophisticated of the group she worked with, especially on matters pertaining to love and romance. Skills *Art - Georgie - unlike her cousin Caroline - actually chose art as her future job, becoming an art teacher. *Shooting - playing with guns was something everyone in the family did, it was just... natural that she learn gun safety and at least which end the bullet went in. She prefers shotguns because "you can't miss... they make a big hole no matter how much you miss." *Camping - She doesn't mind sleeping outside, though sleeping on the dirt is something she still sighs over. She would rather have a sleeping bag... at the very least. Background Georgina Kerby was born to Irene Horn and Michael Kerby. Her birth was both a miracle and a tragedy, all at once. One night while her mother was driving along, an SVU came out of nowhere and a drunk driver plowed into the driver side of the young mother-to-be's small car. The entire drivers side was crunched, trapping the young woman in the car. Unfortunately when the paramedics got there they realized the woman was bleeding out, a piece of metal impaled in the woman's side. When they extracted her, they feared for her life and had no hope for the baby she carried. Amazingly enough they made it to the hospital and found the baby still lived, but the woman had a choice to make. She wouldn't survive the surgery needed to extract the child, but the child wouldn't survive long enough for her to get enough strength to survive... She chose her child. Georgina Rose Kerby was born at nine oh' one... Irene Rose Kerby died five minutes later, her daughter curled in her arms as her husband finally reached the hospital, having sped the entire way. Many would think that Michael would hate his child for taking the woman he loved - and he truly had loved Irene like the fairy tale stories - but he didn't. In his mind the child's life portrayed the entire reason he'd loved the woman so much... she was a selfless, loving, amazing woman who'd chosen their child over herself, even when it meant her death. It only made the man love her more... and wish to protect his daughter that much more. Now Michael was in law enforcement, more specifically the Texas Rangers, which meant he was used to being out at all times of the night, and his life was a little more dangerous then say... a painters - as his wife had been. Therefore he bought himself property right next to his brother-in-laws and made sure his daughter always had a safe place to go if he couldn't make it home. His daughter was his world, but she understood the man loved his job and she didn't begrudge him at all. Plus... it was her father's job that had her becoming such good friends with her cousin, Gabriel Horn... and meeting his best friend. Worst moment of her father's life... or at least the last moment he had even a semblance of sanity where his daughter was concerned. Not that he had any idea what would come in later years, all he knew was those three caused to much trouble and the Trenton boy was a bad influence. If he'd known the future he'd have killed the kid before he hit puberty. Unfortunately he hadn't... Now Georgie... she was a bit of wild child. She was an artist so technically she shouldn't have even been noticed by the people in the school that mattered, except she was a pretty little thing, and she happened to be best friends with the sports man and residential hard to get bad boy. Gabriel and Caleb.. elevated the young woman's statues, even if her pretty looks hadn't already gotten her a bit of notice. Therefore it wasn't much of a surprised that she got invited to the parties and different events that her father ground his teeth about. What was a surprise was the night she first kissed Caleb... and the man kissed her back. After that it was a game of how often can we do this without getting caught. Which is pretty much how the rest of her high school years went actually. Some of her best nights... mornings... afternoons... they all had to do with the man her father was silently plotting to murder. When she finally graduated - at the surprising age of sixteen - she surprised everyone by heading to college. She did the responsible thing and got herself a minor in teaching, but kept her major her passion... art. After college though, she didn't stick around long enough to get a job, she immediately started traveling. She occasionally called home, got updates on everyone from Cara - Gabe was having to get updates himself and Caleb was usually working, though she managed to get a hold of him now and then - until the day her father was shot and killed. The woman immediately flew home to attend his funeral, dropping everything for family... nothing was more important then family, just as she'd grown up knowing. After her father's funeral, everyone expected the woman to leave again, and she did. Only instead of leaving for another exotic island, she moved to Montana where a school had offered her a job. She immediately took up the art teaching position and settled down in a nice little farmhouse. Where she was when Gabe called and told her that what she was seeing wasn't a prank and to pack up and get ready to head his way. He'd meet her half way and they'd head down to get everyone else. She did as she was told, getting a bag packed and ready in her little pickup, though she didn't leave until it was absolutely necessary, staying until the moment the outbreak invaded her little town and forced her out. Now she's traveling, heading towards where Gabe told her to meet him and keeping her eye on the CB she has. Relationships Relations: Mother died in childbirth and father died when she was in her early twenties. She has her cousins left alive, who she is heading to meet, but other then that she never got married, never had any children. Trivia *She has visited many places, particularly islands. *She has lived in twenty-five different addresses in six different countries. *She has made mention of going to Jamaica, and was once a magician's assistant during which she was often sawn in half. *In her younger years she loved to party till morning. Gallery bb9f72_069b6480ff32c2ff1f3ffadccba91410_jpg_srz_1105_700_85_22_0_50_1_20_0.jpg emily bett rickards.jpg 968full-emily-bett-rickards.jpg Tumblr mws9ayMJgl1rwlbi0o1 500.png media.jpg 936full-emily-bett-rickards.jpg emily-bett-rickards-profile.jpg Photo.jpg Emily-emily-bett-rickards-35621218-500-500.png Tumblr mi0dloEzeG1s5aa4vo1 500.png Character Development - Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female Category:Challen